Un rêve qui devient réalité
by Meline-Fanfiction
Summary: Bella fait des rêves, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'un jours ils se réaliseront .. Vous en saurez plus dans le prologue ! Bisous.
1. Chapter 1

_Un rêve qui devient réalité. . . _

Prologue : 

Ce matin, encore une fois, je me réveille avec tous ces rêves ancrés en moi, depuis quelque temps c'était devenu habituel.

Mais chaque fois, quelqu'un apparaissait dans ceux-ci... La même personne, le même visage, la même attitude, son air sexy.

Edward, oui « l'homme de mes rêves » était Edward, l'acteur mondialement connu.

Mais qui aurait cru que ces rêves se réaliseraient ?

Note :_ L__es personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec eux._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : 

Bonjour, moi c'est Isabella Swan mais je préfère amplement qu'on m'appelle par mon surnom, Bella. J'habite Forks, une ville vraiment intéressante et où il fait un soleil magnifique tous les jour, c'est ironique bien sûr ! Elle ne compte que 3 220 habitants. Je suis une fille un peu maladroite. _Un peu_ est un petit mot pour qualifier ma maladresse. Mon père, Charlie Swan, et ma mère, Renée, sont divorcés, et oui, hélas. Ma mère avait besoin de liberté, de vivre ! Elle était partie en Floride, et avait retrouvé l'amour avec un prénommé, Phil. Pour ne pas les encombrer, j'ai préféré rester vivre avec Charlie, oui je sais je ne l'appelle jamais « _papa_ » mais bon je n'en connais pas la raison. Charlie est le chef de la police de Forks, autant vous dire que je fais attention à tous, je ne m'imagine pas en faisant un excès de vitesse.

Malgré mes 22 ans, Charlie me considère comme son « _bébé_ », il cherche à me protéger c'est sûr mais bon à la longue c'est embêtant... Niveau garçon Je ne suis pas douée, un garçon m'aime, Jacob Black mais le problème c'est que moi je l'aime plutôt comme un ami, un frère sur qui on peut compter dans les meilleurs comme dans les mauvais moments. Mais ça, il ne le comprend pas… Nos pères ne nous facilitent pas la tâche, étant meilleurs amis, lui et Billy, quelle histoire d'amitié ! Donc mes relations se résumaient à une seule et unique personne, Mike Newton, quelqu'un d'assez sympa, ça avait duré 5 mois. Je suppose que vous voulez savoir la cause de la rupture ? Il m'avait trompée, oui. Un soir en rentrant chez moi, pour rentrer chez moi je longe une ruelle et donc là, dans cette ruelle je l'avais découvert en train d'embrasser Jessica Stanley. Il avait essayé de me récupérer plusieurs fois, tantôt avec un bouquet de fleurs, tantôt avec une invitation à diner, boire un verre etc. S'en était fatigant à la longue, déroutant aussi, étonnant, surprenant car il le savait, je ne donne pas de deuxième chance facilement surtout que dans son cas ça aurait été la troisième chance, vu qu'il y'avait eu des rumeurs quelques jours avant la rupture comme quoi il me trompait _(Avec Jessica, bien sûr)_ donc voilà quoi. Je m'en suis remise, mais je l'aimais vraiment, profondément. J'ai surtout était blessée. Bref, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Depuis la période _« Lycée » _j'étais restée en contact avec plusieurs de mes amis, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley, Éric Yorkie , « _les y__eux et les oreilles de tout le monde_ », Ben Cheney, par contre celle avec qui je ne voulais pas rester en contact c'est bien, Lauren ! Elle ne me lançait que des pics et autant vous dire qu'elle ne me manque pas du tout ! Depuis la remise des diplômes, je suis restée, ici, à Forks. Je suis passionnée de littérature. J'adore lire, ça me détend. J'ai lu plusieurs ouvrages mais les livres dont je suis fan sont en particulier : _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, la saga_ « Twilight_ » de Stephenie Meyer. Sa façon d'écrire est étonnante. Personnellement, mon préféré de toute la saga c'est _Révélation_. Je me suis donc lancée dans le domaine de la littérature. Je travaille au sein d'une entreprise « _The World, The Universe of Literature_ ». Elle constitue plusieurs personnes mais moi je forme un groupe Angela Weber, Jasper Whitlock et moi ! Vous vous demandez sûrement _Qui est Jasper ? Comment est-il ? Est-il performant ?_ Hé bien Jasper, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai rencontré en vacances, à Los Angeles. Ma mère m'avait traîné de force là-bas. Et je l'ai rencontré, lui, Jasper. Il est blond, cheveux longs, ondulés, quelques fois il paraît assez bizarre, mais bon. Je le trouve beau, il a un regard de tueur quand même. Il a toujours le sourire ! Et depuis un certain temps, je le vois, heureux, tellement heureux. Il m'a dit qu'il m'annoncerait quelque chose ce soir, j'ai hâte ! Bref, donc voilà. Je ne vous ai pas parlé des Quilleutes ? Jacob en faisait partit, Sam Uley _« le chef ! »__, _Jared, Paul, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater le frère de Leah, Harry Clearwater et sa femme Sue Clearwater les parents de Leah et Seth mais Harry était mort d'une attaque pendant que j'étais encore au Lycée. C'était une famille assez sympa ! J'habite dans un petit studio dans une ville humide, _vous avez reconnu que je parlais de Forks n'est-ce pas ?_ Le bâtiment était isolé dans un « cul de sac », pour y'allez plus rapidement il y'avait une ruelle sur la droite. Bref, ici s'achève la biographie de la fille la plus populaire de Forks, Isabella Swan ! _Quelle ironie !_

_**18 heures, je quitte mon travail et retourne enfin chez moi. **_

Quelqu'un était garé devant mon studio. Je reconnus la voiture, c'est Jasper ! Je presse le pas.

« _Hey Bella !_ », me cria Jasper.

« _Jasper !_ », criai-je.

Jasper me prends dans ses bras, on se fait la bise. Ça devait faire au moins 3 jours qu'on ne s'était pas vus il était parti à New York voir je ne sais qui. Ça faisait partie de sa surprise donc il ne m'en avait pas touché un mot.

« _Comment tu vas ma Belli' ? Je t'ai manqué ?_ »

« _Je vais bien__ et toi ? M__ais faut que tu reviennes, le boulot, sans toi, ce n'est pas marrant ! Oh oui tu m'as manqué ! _», soufflai-je.

« _Oui cava !_ _Hum, ouais d'accord, ça peut se faire. J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Ce qui fait __partie de ma petite surprise !_ »

« _Allez Jaz' crache le morceau ! J'attends ça depuis hier !_ », m'écriais-je.

« _Bon, d'accord, tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit, il y a à peu près une semaine__,__ que j'étais amoureux ?_ »

« _Oui, même que tu ne m'as pas dit de __qui c'était.._ »

« _C'est parce que rien n'était fait, elle habite à New York._ »

« _Ah. Et c'est pour ça que tu y vas régulièrement ?_ »

« _Oui, oui, c'est pour ça. On a officialisé tout ça._ »

« _Oh c'est génial ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi !_ »

« _Vendredi soir, 20h00 chez moi ?_ », me proposa-t-il.

« _Hum, d'accord. Elle s'appelle comment ?_ », demandai-je, curieuse.

« _Ah ça c'est ma surprise !_ »

« _Surprise ? Mais pourquoi ?_ »

« _Tes rêves Belli', tes rêves_ »

« _Que veux-tu dire ? Tu as invité __Edward aussi ?_ », pouffai-je, morte de rire.

« _Tu y es presque !_ »


End file.
